


An Unconventionally Wrapped Gift

by ReallyLizzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyLizzy/pseuds/ReallyLizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an acrobat who falls in love with a magician named Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unconventionally Wrapped Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thethaumas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethaumas/gifts).



> I hope you like it! I took one of your prompts and sort of just went for it. Merry Christmas!


End file.
